Hard to Believe
by NathanCh
Summary: Tabu dalam kehidupan Miyuki dan Eijun; hubungan mereka berdua sulit sekali menemukan titik sambung. [MiyuSawa] Dedikasi untuk Anclyne


Deru mobil menyala. Nyaris tidak bersuara. Eijun segera mengunci seluruh pintu mobil. Sebelum menginjak pedal gas, memastikan bahwa sabuk pengaman sudah melingkari tubuh Kazei dan Eiya di jajaran bangku belakang. Sedangkan kedua tas sekolah mereka sudah duduk manis di atas jok samping pengemudi.

"Lapar, hm?"

Mobil sudah melaju. Eiya menjawab semangat, "lapar! Eskrim!"

Kazei tertawa kecil.

"Eskrim? Hanya itu tidak akan mengenyangkanmu, Ei-chan."

"kalau begitu kentang goreng!"

Telapak tangan mengusap rambut—menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni. Eijun membiarkan kedua putranya berbicara. Memprediksikan sekiranya makan siang apa yang pantas untuk perut kecil mereka. Dering ponsel terdengar. Pandangan iris emas segera menatap iPhone yang bersandar pada penyangga di atas dasbor.

Panggilan masuk.

 _Miyuki Kazuya_.

Telunjuk kiri memastikan panggilan untuk tersambung.

'Eijun sayaaaang.' Terdengar tawa. Eijun memutar kedua bola mata.

"Mau apa kau, Miyu—"

"TOU-CHAN?" Kedua tangan mungil Eiya menggapai-gapai ke depan. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih tersangkut sabuk yang lentur. Sungguh, rasanya rindu sekali pada sosok ayah yang sudah satu minggu ke belakang tidak bertandang ke rumah untuk pulang—berkunjung. Melainkan sibuk mengurus pekerjaan bersama Kuramochi dan Maezono.

Eijun menghela napas. Keadaan sekitar menjadi ribut. Dalam hati sedikit menggerutu. Miyuki menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat sekali.

"Ha ha ha. Apa baru saja aku mendengar suara Eiya?"

"Iya! Di sini ada Eiya!" Kedua pipi kemerah-merahan. Kaki tidak mau diam. Eiya sudah menyerupai cacing kepanasan. Bocah itu ingin sekali merampas ponsel dan mengoceh hingga Miyuki tidak sanggup lagi membalas—seperti biasa.

Kazei tidak dapat menahan tawa. Lantas sedikit usil ia pun berteriak lebih kencang. Memastikan agar suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Miyuki Kazuya.

"Tou-san! Tou-san bisa dengar aku? Bicara saja pada Kaa-san! Tidak ada Eiya di sini!"

"Kazei-kun. Kau mulai jahil—Ah, Eiya—hei, jangan menangis, sayang."

Suasana di dalam mobil ribut seketika. Miyuki seenaknya saja tertawa karena dapat membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam mobil fisker karma milik Eijun.

Mengetahui risiko jika tidak fokus mengemudi, maka Eijun mencari tempat makan terdekat. Tujuan awalnya adalah McD—namun masih agak jauh. Yang terlihat dalam jarak dekat adalah supermarket besar. Tanpa pikir dua kali segera menuju lokasi dan memasuki basement parkir. Kazuya sesekali mencoba berbicara di antara suara tangisan Eiya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hard to Believe_**

 _ **Ace of Diamond belongs to TeraSen**_

 _ **Fik ini hasil kalap Anagata**_

 _ **WARN: OOC. T+**_

 _ **mafia yang dimaksud di sini lebih merujuk pada mafia luar negeri, tidak seperti yakuza (?).**_

 _ **Miyuki 25 y.o**_

 _ **Eijun 20 y.o**_

 _ **Dedikasi untuk ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya**_

 _ **Serta merta untuk Anclyne**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Virus bernama risau senang sekali mencubit. Eijun lelah untuk sekedar melihat layar ponsel. Pikirannya kalut dan kusut seperti untaian permen kapas. Tidak mudah menjaga dua anak, apalagi jika engkau adalah lelaki.

Anak kecil mana yang tidak mengalami situasi tidak mau diam ke sana dan ke mari? Rasanya sudah pegal jika mengingat langkah lincah Eiya di siang hari. Mengajak mandi bersama bebek kuning saja harus disertai rajukkan, ocehan, dan kejar-kejaran.

Tapa Eijun sadar, Eiya adalah pantulan cermin atas dirinya di masa dulu.

Berbeda dengan Kazei. Bocah itu memang sedikit usil, tapi juga serius di beberapa situasi. Mirip sekali dengan _dia_ yang sudah tidak ingin lagi Eijun jumpai dalam berbagai relung zaman.

Lampu rel di langit kamar sudah padam. Petak jendela ditutup kain korden. Ranjang besar hanya ditiduri dirinya seorang diri. Sudah siap lelap ditemani bantal dan guling untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Tepat beberapa sekon kedua mata Eijun akan menutup, mendadak ponselnya bergetar.

"Tsk."

Tangan kanan terulur. Meraba asal permukaan meja kecil berhias laci. Ujung kuku sempat membentur sisi lampu tidur berbentuk bulat, sebelum akhirnya dapat meraih tubuh tipis ponsel.

Cahaya dari layar menyipitkan mata. Eijun mencoba membaca nama pengirim pesan di antara kantuk yang menyerang.

'Kembalilah padaku. Aku tidak akan bosan untuk terus membujukmu.'—Miyuki Kazuya.

Kantuk Eijun hilang tanpa bekas.

Emosi, serta bosan ditanyai ratusan kali, Eijun membalas dengan ketikkan cepat,

'Mati saja kau.'

.

"Mau sampai kapan? Kenapa kisah rumah tangga kalian begitu menarik?"

Kuramochi merentangkan kedua tangan. Bersandar pada sofa panjang seorang diri. Memerhatikan sosok frustasi sobat karib.

Satu helaan napas datang dari Miyuki Kazuya. Botol wine 2000 kembali diangkat. Cairan merah memenuhi dasar gelas berkaki tinggi. Dengan tangan bergetar menuangkan yang hampir memenuhi kapasitas tampung gelas. Pria berumur dua puluh lima itu tidak dapat fokus. Sigaret rokok baru bahkan sudah tidak lagi mampu memberikan efek tenang sama sekali.

Miyuki kembali meminum wine dengan pandangan jatuh kepada bentuk bundar bulan. Tanpa ada sedikit niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan semi gurauan pria surai hijau.

"Aku masih di hadapanmu, brengsek." Rutuk Kuramochi.

Sedikit malas, akhirnya membalas tatapan jengkel lawan bicara. "Kau tahu detil setiap lekuk masalah kami. Jadi kurasa tidak ada gunanya jika aku menjawab."

Tawa yang khas memenuhi sudut ruangan interior Eropa, "jujur, aku salut pada kau ataupun Sawamura."

Miyuki memberinya tatapan bertanya di antara rasa untuk bertahan dengan efek alkohol. Namun nyatanya Miyuki Kazuya sangat kebal terhadap kadar alkohol setinggi apapun. Mungkin karena mengonsumsi sudah menjadi rutinitas.

Dan itu adalah kebiasaan yang paling dibenci pemuda iris emas.

Kuramochi melanjutkan, "Kau dan Sawamura dapat saling bersandiwara untuk saling akrab di hadapan kedua anak kalian. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Kazei sudah tahu."

"Huh?"

Menarik tubuh rokok dari mulut, asap putih mengepul bergabung dengan udara, "dia anak yang cerdas." Ujung rokok membentur dinding asbak. Abu kemerahan berguguran. "Dia tahu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kuramochi mungkin memang orang yang dikenal tidak peka jika hanya melihat sosok depannya saja. Tapi untuk saat ini ia merasakan bahwa dadanya tercubit. Ia bisa paham bagaimana perasaan bocah lima tahun yang tahu bahwa orang tuanya sudah berpisah—tidak lagi dapat satu rumah untuk menuangkan cinta bersamaan.

"Saat aku mengajaknya menonton salah satu pertandingan koushien, dia sendiri yang bertanya memastikan. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah curiga mengapa aku tidak pernah pulang untuk menginap. Lagipula bukankah sudah jelas? Ketidak akrabanku dengan Eijun tidak dapat lagi disembunyikan. Eijun selalu berusaha menghindariku—bahkan untuk membalas tatapanku saja sangat susah."

"Walaupun di depan Kazei dan Eiya?" Kuramochi tidak yakin.

Jawaban berupa anggukkan. Hati Miyuki tambah lelah jika mengingat Eijun lebih dalam. Sedangkan Kuramochi baru sadar bahwa Eijun memang persis yang ia ketahui sejak dulu; keras kepala.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tepat. Kuramochi bingung untuk merespon bagaimana.

Nikotin kembali dihisap, "tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Jendela mulai basah diciprati air. Hujan turun begitu saja. Lekas memberikan efek kelam pada Miyuki.

Gemerlap bintang-gemintang tidak dapat lagi dinikmati mata.

.

Lembar kalender bulan ini malas sekali Eijun lirik. Sedangkan Kazei dan Eiya senang sekali menumpahkan tinta merah ke dalam salah satu urutan angka yang tertera.

Selembar roti selai kacang digigiti. Eijun mengunyahnya lamat-lamat. Berusaha fokus pada rasa selai yang lezat dan acara pagi di televisi yang kebetulan menarik—atau sengaja ia anggap demikian. Salah satu sarafnya berusaha menolak aksen suara Eiya yang kelewat ceria di atas karpet bulu sehalus beludru.

Duh, mengapa kalender itu bisa berada di sana? Seharunya dibiarkan saja membangkai di atas dinding.

Eijun mengeluh.

"Kaa-chan! Sebental lagi tanggal tujuhbelas! Ayo beli hadiah!"

Hal ini terjadi setiap tahun.

"Kaa-san." Kazei memanggil. Mimik wajah sedikit murung ketika mendapati Eijun tampak sekali pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ibunya malah sibuk megunyah dan meneguk jus jeruk kotak di atas sofa kulit berwarna abu-abu.

Eijun frustasi di dalam hati. Dirinya tidak mau kembali ingat tentang ciuman terpaksanya dengan Miyuki tahun lalu tepat dihadapan Eiya dan Kazei. Tidak hanya berciuman, bahkan Miyuki mengambil kesempatan untuk merengkuh pinggangnya untuk meniup lilin di atas kue dengan dua napas.

Napas mereka berdua, tentunya.

Walaupun yang dirayakan hanyalah ulang tahun Miyuki.

"KAA-CHAAANN!"

Eiya menjerit. Kedua pipinya memerah, air mata bertumpuk di sudut mata.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu itu segera sadar dari lamunan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengingat itu semua?

Kotak berisi jus sudah mengerut buruk, diletakkan di atas meja. Eijun segera turun dari sofa dan dengan tergesa segera memeluk Eiya. Bocah itu sudah menangis kencang.

Sedangkan Kazei hanya menahan tangis.

Kazei menangis bukan seperti Eiya—karena sempat diabaikan. Tapi bocah itu sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan Eijun dan Miyuki yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Ei-chan." Kedua tangan menangkup pipi lembut Eiya. Kedua ibu jari mengusap jejak air mata.

Kedua kroma emas akhirnya memberanikan untuk melirik kalender yang sudah dihiasi gambar hati—diyakini hasil kerja tangan Kazei. Tepat di tanggal tujuhbelas yang dilingkari tinta merah hati, Eijun sedikit tercubit saat melihat gambar tidak beraturan membentuk wajah orang yang paling ia benci, dengan menggunakan topi kerucut, topi pesta.

Dengan tinta merah muda, tertulis satu frasa; 'Ulang tahun Tou-san!'

Hati terasa berat begitu saja. Dengan senyum terpaksa, Eijun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kazei dan Eiya, "baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita segera mencari kado?"

Kazei tampak antusias, rasa sedih sirna begitu saja, "Benarkah?!"

Tiga hari lagi, tanggal tujuhbelas November tiba.

.

Pekerjaan sebagai mafia tidak bisa terbilang mudah. Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel khusus bisnis yang terus berdering. Banyak tugas gelap dimintai beberapa orang bengis ranah Jepang. Tuntutan tugas dengan rencana menggunakan olah pikir cerdas. Salah satu diantaranya diminta membunuh seseorang, atau merampok banyak sekali lembar uang.

Rekening milik mantan catcher SMA Seido itu tidak pernah berdigit sedikit. Sudah banyak pundi harta dia tampung. Semua nilai uang itu sudah ia persiapkan untuk Eijun, serta kazei dan Eiya.

Ya. Itu semua untuk keluarga kecilnya yang tidak lagi beridiri kokoh. Hancur seperti salah satu kaca mobil milik markas yang dua hari lalu tertembak timah panas satuan kepolisian Jepang.

Tubuhnya sedikit rileks dengan posisi berbaring di atas sofa empuk dan sebatang rokok tercapit di antara belah bibir. Dengan malas, Miyuki melempar ponsel ramping tersebut ke sudut sofa. Kedua mata menatap lanngit-langit ruangan. Rasa rindu meraungi dada. Jika diperhitungkan, sudah lama sekali Miyuki tidak memanjakan kejantanannya di antara cincin rapat Eijun yang berkedut-kedut menggairahk—

"Miyuki, Tetsu-san memanggilmu."

Lamunan singkat pemancing birahi Miyuki pupus begitu saja.

Salahkan Ryousuke yang bertandang dengan senyuman khas—menjengkelkan, seakan tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Tidak tahu kapan datang dan bagaimana bisa tidak terdengar suara daun pintu yang terbuka.

Langkah orang yang lebih tua mendekat. Detik berikutnya wajah Ryousuke timbul dari balik sandaran sofa.

"Yo."

Kelopak mata terbuka. Khayalan indah Miyuki runyamlah sudah.

"Baru bangun tidur siang? Hm? Atau habis memikirkan sesuatu—ah, Sawamura-chan?"

Memanglah tidak lagi rahasia tentang kisah cinta Miyuki dan Eijun yang ditaburi merica. Keluarga besar mafia di bawah kekuasaan Tetsuya Yuki telah mengetahui problematika satu sama lain—antar anggota.

Miyuki diam saja. Malas menjawab. Tubuh segera bangkit dan berdiri. Ujung rokok ditekan di atas permukaan asbak hitam. Serabut merah api lenyap dihembus angin.

"Di mana Tetsu-san menungguku?"

"Ah." Maklum dengan kondisi manusia yang lelah batin, Ryousuke tidak keberatan dengan dirinya yang diabaikan begitu saja.

" _Ballroom_ lantai ini."

.

Pentofel sepatu menggerus ubin. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, Miyuki berjalan santai di dalam relung koridor. Hingga akhirnya dua pintu minimalis menyambut dalam keadaan terbuka lebar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara banyak orang berbicara.

Hingga akhirnya tiba di area pusat lantai delapan gedung, beberapa rekan menyambut Miyuki Kazuya dengan hormat akibat statusnya yang tinggi dalam organisasi. Kesampingkan senior dan Kuramochi yang malah menyambut dengan senyum menggoda.

"Sudah selesai merenung di dalam ruanganmu?" Ujar pria surai hijau tepat saat Miyuki berdiri di sisi kiri.

Lantas pria berkacamata mengerutkan dahi. Kedua alis tertekuk, tidak suka.

Kuramochi dan Ryousuke selalu kompak dalam urusan menganalisa orang lain. Ryousuke ikut berdiri di antara kerumunan setelah rela saja diperintah Tetsu untuk memanggil Miyuki.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot untuk menjemput ke ruangan secara langsung. Tapi demi Tuhan, ponsel Miyuki beberapa menit lalu susah sekali untuk dihubungi.

Maka setelah semuanya berkumpul, Yuki Tetsuya selaku kepala mafia, segera angkat bicara.

.

Permukaan klakson ditekan kasar. Diperkosa hingga ke sudut membentuk lingkaran. Helaan napas terdengar gusar. Dua iris cokelat di balik lensa kacamata mendelik tidak suka.

Muak melihat bokong mobil lebih dari enam menjadi penampakkan. Bukan main hambatan lalu lintas yang dapat menyebabkan macet begini. Sekali lagi, tanpa iba, sisi setir terpukul kencang. Walau risiko perih yang ia dapat—merah darah terlihat samar di atas permukaan kulit telapak tangan.

Setiap detil penjelasan Tetsu beberapa waktu lalu, tidak bisa Miyuki lupakan sama sekali. Pikiran serupa kisut. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada sosok Eijun. Dan kini, macet yang tidak diinginkan mengaduk perasaannya yang gusar.

'Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini untuk membantu saudaraku, Sawamura Eijun, yang diincar oleh musuh lamaku, Sanada Shunpei. Dia adalah ketua kelompok kriminal lain yang rupanya masih menyimpan dendam kepadaku. Dan dia kini mengancam kelompok kita untuk segera tunduk dengan Sawamura sebagai umpan.'

Singkatnya begitu saja. Miyuki tidak mau mengingat banyak.

"Sialan."

Ponsel disambar dari atas dasbor. Ibu jari yang tangkas segera membuka fitur pesan. Menekan sisi nama 'Eijun' tanpa sedikit ada keraguan.

Maka dengan cepat pula Miyuki mengetik, menyusun beberapa kata yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk Eijun; "Bukakan pintu ru—'

Urung.

Mendadak Miyuki merasa bodoh. Tentu saja Eijun akan mengunci rumahnya dengan penyangga baja bahwa tahu jika dirinya akan datang. Lantas dia memutuskan untuk diam tanpa memberi kabar.

Ya. Ia akan menculik keluarga kecilnya.

TIIIN!

Klakson panjang membelah langit malam. Tepat beberapa mobil di belakang merupakan sumber suara. Dan Miyuki tahu persis siapa yang sudah dongkol dan memancing ocehan pengemudi lain karena gendang telinga sakit seketika.

Itu pasti ulah Kuramochi. Orang yang menempati urutan satu dalam kategori tidak sabaran.

Banyak mobil dari rombongan mereka yang terjebak macet. Hanya Miyuki saja yang sendiri di dalam kukung mesin berselimut besi. Mobil Tetsu-san sedikit jauh berada di depan. Setidaknya sedikit beruntung.

Keputusan akhir, maka Miyuki segera membuka kontak. Memutuskan untuk menghubungi Nori.

"Nori? Bisakah kau mengambil alih mobilku? Kau berada di dalam mobil siapa? Baiklah, kuharap cepat."

Tanpa sempat memutus panggilan, Miyuki segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Yakin dengan pistol laras pendek tersembunnyi di balik saku, maka ia segera keluar dari mobil, dilanjutkan dengan berlari menelusuri sisi trotoar yang sepi.

Beruntung Nori satu mobil dengan Kuramochi dan berada tidak cukup jauh.

"Oi, itu Miyuki, kan?"

Jun menepuk bahu Yuki yang sabar memegang setir. Di dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam tersebut, hanya ada mereka berdua. Menempati posisi paling depan di antara mobil rekan yang lain.

"Ah." Yuki akui, ia senang melihat Miyuki yang tidak palsu akan rasa cintanya pada Eijun, saudara angkatnya.

"Dia tidak bisa tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kau pasti paham tentangnya karena dia adalah mantan adik iparmu. Hahaha." Jawab Jun diselingi tawa.

"Daripada menertawakan orang yang sedang dirundung masalah cinta, lebih baik berharap saja rombongan Sanada tidak tiba lebih dulu."

"Kuharap daerah yang mereka lewati juga macet seperti kita."

Miyuki terus berlari. Hingga tiba di lokasi yang banyak sekali pejalan kaki, ia sudah tidak peduli. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali bahu kanan dan kiri membentur sisi tubuh pejalan kaki lain. Fokusnya saat ini mudah saja; 'Jangan biarkan si bangsat Sanada menyentuh tubuh Eijun.'

Jika itu terjadi, maka Miyuki akan berani memutilasi tubuh orang itu hinga kuku-kukunya ia tanam di dalam sebuah pot tanah liat.

Tidak butuh terlalu lama untuk tiba di depan rumah pribadi Eijun. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan rombongan Sanada. Lantas Miyuki segera bergegas.

Memanfaatkan kunci elektronik gerbang rumah dalam genggaman (karena Tetsuya memberikannya kunci cadangan), hingga akhirnya pintu utama rumah yang sudah ia kenal menyapa jelas di bawah lampu putih untuk menerangi teras.

Tanpa ketuk pintu lantas Miyuki segera membuka pintu yang—dewi fortuna memihak dirinya—pintu tidak dikunci.

Keadaan sekitar gelap gulita. Dapat ditebak semua penghuni sudah terbuai alam mimpi. Miyuki mendecak. Merutuki kebodohan Eijun yang dapat lupa mengunci pintu. Hal itu sempat membuat tensi darah naik, kesal.

Bagaimana Miyuki bisa tenang untuk jauh dari Eijun jika ternyata mengunci pintu saja bisa lupa.

Saklar lampu dilewati, membiarkan suasana hitam menyelimuti. Sudah mengetahui seluk beluk apartemen, pintu berdaun putih ia buka. Keadaan masihlah gelap dihiasi cahaya bulan yang merangsek dari balik korden.

Kamar Eijun.

Tubuh Eijun terbungkus selimut. Di bawah suhu AC tujuhbelas derajat, Miyuki bejalan pelan mendekati sosok yang paling ia rindukan. Tangan kanan terulur, menyentuh bahu Eijun yang—

Telanjang.

Musim dingin sudah dimulai, suhu pendingin ruangan terhitung dingin dan Eijun tidak mengenakan pakaian? Miyuki kesal untuk kali kedua.

Miyuki akan lebih kesal jika nyatanya bocah yang gemar ia gauli itu tidak memakai celana.

"Eijun!"

Miyuki membuka suara. Sudah siap dengan risiko wajah dihantam bantal.

Tubuh yang terbaring hanya menggeliat pelan sebagai respon.

Waktu tersisa sedikit. Rombongan musuh pastilah sudah dekat. Miyuki berharap Tetsuya dan yang lain pun segera datang menyusul.

"Ei—"

"U-ugh." Kedua mata yang terpejam akhirnya berusaha untuk terbuka. Perlu beberapa waktu yang terkikis untuk akhirnya menemukan titik fokus.

Pertama yang Eijun lihat adalah—

"Bangun, bodoh."

—Wajah Miyuki sungguhlah dekat. Menatap iris emas miliknya dengan iris cokelat di balik lensa kacamata bingkai hitam. Aroma mint dari rokok tercium jelas.

"M-Miyuki?!"

Belum sempat mengetahui kondisi, Eijun merasakan kedua tangannya segera ditarik. Kekuatan Miyuki terlampau kuat dan cepat hingga Eijun sudah menapakkan kedua kaki di atas ubin yang dingin.

"UWAAAHH!"

Selimut segera ditarik ketika sadar bahwa dirinya telanjang bulat. Dan Miyuki kazuya, mafia sialan yang sudah memberinya anak beberapa tahun lalu, melihat dirinya dengan kedua mata melotot.

'Tahan Miyuki. Tahan. Jangan dulu lempar ejekkan dalam situasi sekarang.'

Miyuki rasanya gemas sekali untuk menggigit Eijun saat ini. Tapi pemikiran ini wajiblah dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

"A-A… " Eijun gelagapan. Tubuhnya yang telanjang kembali disapu kedua iris mata Miyuki brengsek.

Dengan langkah cepat, Miyuki mendekati lemari pakaian. Satu pakaian ia tarik asal dari barisan baju yang rapi. Memastikan, pakaian itu tidak lagi terlipat dan menjuntai. Miyuki memerhatikannya lamat-lamat dan seketika takzim.

"Wah. Ini kemejaku, kan? Kau masih menyimpannya?" Tidak tahan, akhirnya sempat untuk menggoda. Jujur, Miyuki senang mendapati bajunya masih disimpan dengan baik. Ia kira mungkin sudah dibakar atau disumbangkan pada gelandangan.

Eijun semakin sulit untuk berucap, "l-lemariku! Hei!" Bahkan beberapa lembar pakaian jatuh begitu saja dan Miyuki tidak mungkin sempat membentulkan itu semua. Wajah sudah semerah tomat. Eijun semakin tenggelam dalam rasa malu. Sangat menyesal tidak melempar pakaian lama Miyuki ke dalam sungai yang dipenuhi ikan piranha.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku, bodoh."

"Tapi—"

Lembar kemeja putih menutupi pandangan. Aroma pinus mengelabui penciuman. Kepala Eijun seketika dibaluti oleh pakaian milik orang yang paling malas ia lihat.

"Pakai." Dalam kegelapan, Miyuki menatap lurus Eijun yang terpaku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Miyuki?!"

"Pakai! Atau aku yang memakaikan?!"

Oktav suara dinaikkan. Miyuki benar-benar menghargai waktu.

Untuk malam itu, Eijun masihlah keras kepala. Miyuki jengkel mendapati bocah itu belum juga membaluti tubuh.

"EH?! MIYUKI KAZUYAA?!"

Dengan tangkas dan disetrai tenaga, Miyuki berusaha memakaikan kemeja lamanya pada tubuh Eijun tanpa peduli pemberontakkan seperti jambakkan yang ia terima.

Setidaknya kini kemeja itu berguna dan menutupi tubuh Eijun hingga setengah paha.

Tanpa kata Miyuki melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Eijun yang ikut panik dan memutuskan mengituki dengan lari kecil. Kamar yang pertama kali dimasuki adalah kamar Kazei.

"Miyuki? Kau mau bawa Kazei kemana?!" Eijun berusaha menekan suara.

Ekspresi serius, namun tangan kanan yang bebas tidak lupa mengusap punggung bocah yang untunglah tidak terbangun. Mengela napas pula, Miyuki menatap Eijun dengan pandangan memelas. Otot wajah yang menegang sudah sirna. "Kumohon, Eijun. Bawa Eiya juga dan ikut aku. Sekarang."

Tidak terima, kedua pipi Eijun yang memerah akibat emosi dan rasa malu tetap tampak dalam suasana remang. "Tidak. Katakan dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Kau simpan saja pertanyaanmu itu. Nanti akan kujawab." Pintu kamar Eiya terbuka. Miyuki memasukinya sebelum Eijun.

"Tidak." Desisan tajam. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Miyuki Kazuya. Sekarang."

Dua manusia yang sama-sama gemar menuntut.

Helaan napas berat terdengar. Miyuki menatap Eijun lamat-lamat, "Sanada akan datang menculikmu dan dua anak kita malam ini."

Untuk beberapa sekon, Eijun merasakan otaknya mencerna perkataan Miyuki barusan.

"Bohong."

"Aku serius, Eijun."

"Tapi—"

"Nghh… " lirih bocah berumur lima tahun. Tubuhnya yang nyaman dalam dekapan Miyuki tiba-tiba saja bergerak gelisah. Nyaman karena akhirnya dipeluk sosok ayah dan gelisah akibat suara argumen kedua orang tuanya yang belum nikah-nikah.

Pandangan Miyuki melunak. Sebuah kecupan sempat ia beri di salah satu pipi Kazei. Eijun memerhatikan hingga lupa berkedip selama lima sekon.

Miyuki kembali memertemukan pandang dengan sosok yang dicintai, "Eijun. Percayalah padaku. Kumohon."

Eijun berusaha untuk menimang. Sosok Eiya masih sibuk dalam mimpi. Miyuki melihatnya dan tidak tahan untuk memberikan kecupan sayang.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara baku tembak dari arah luar.

"Tembakkan?" Eijun segera berlari mendekati jendela kamar Eiya yang menyajikan pemandangan halaman depan rumah.

Ujung pistol laras panjang dan pendek saling teracung. Memuntahkan timah panas yang akan menyakitkan jika berhasil bertemu daging. Bising sekali dan memungkinkan satu peluru lolos menembus salah satu jendela.

Di luar pagar rumah, tampak banyak mobil sebagai tameng dan Eijun sekilas dapat melihat kepala Ryosuke yang ditumbuhi gulali.

Bahkan Eijun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Lantas tanpa buang waktu segera tergerak untuk menggendong Eiya. Miyuki melihatnya dengan pandangan 'apa kubilang.'.

"Lalu bagaimana?!"

Panik. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya khawatir selain risiko tubuh ringkih Eiya dan Kazei terkena salah satu peluru dari luar.

Kazuya berpikir kritis dalam jepit waktu. Pikirannya memikirkan jalan kabur tercepat.

"Pintu belakang."

Eijun tergesa mengangkat tubuh kecil Eiya dan mendekapnya kuat serta merta dengan selimut kecil bermotif anjing. Melihat tindakkan tersebut Miyuki baru ingat bahwa Kazei juga membutuhkan penutup kepala. Pandangan gencar mengelilingi kamar mungil Eiya. Sehingga di akhir mendapati lemari dan mencari selembar kain dari sana.

Sehingga terdapat kain pembungkus bayi bercorak es krim. Tanpa buang waktu Miyuki segera menutupi sebagian kepala Kazei yang untunglah masih terbuai alam tidur.

"Ikut aku." Berbalik dan manatap Eijun yang sudah gelisah. Menenggelamkan kepala Eiya pada dada. Berusaha menutupi kedua daun telinga mungil Eiya dari hujaman suara senjata.

"Kau yakin keadaan pintu belakang aman?"

"Ikut saja. Jangan membantah." Tatapan di balik lensa kacamata melunak dan memberi kepercayaan. "Tetsu-san dan yang lain sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh."

Lantas langkah mereka begitu cepat keluar kamar, menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar dan menuju pintu belakang rumah dekat dapur. Semakin mendekati daun pintu, maka semakin jelas pula suara tembakkan menghujam kesunyian malam.

Hal itu menandakan bahwa di bagian belakang pun telah terjadi sesuatu. Tidak aman.

Miyuki mungkin memang agak ragu untuk membuka pintu. Kemungkinan besar ketika pintu terbuka datang begitu saja timah panas dan dapat mengenai mereka. Begitu pula dengan Eijun tiba-tiba saja urung untuk ikut kabur. Di dalam rumah lebih aman, pikirnya.

"Miyuki…" Pria bersurai cokelat bersuara lirih. Tanpa kemauan kedua tangannya bergetar walau sudah berusaha mendekap Eiya sekuat mungkin.

Miyuki Kazuya terlahir jenius. Sudah cukup lama pekerjaannya berkisar dalam dunia mafia, dunia kejahatan. Menghadapi pertarungan antar senjata dan beberapa aksi berahaya mungkin sudah banyak terlewati, lebih dari sepuluh kali. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dia juga membimbing keluarga kecilnya. Melahirkan cabang-cabang pemikiran yang membuatnya sedikit gentar.

Namun perlu kembali diingat. Dia adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Salah satu petinggi mafia di bawah jabatan Tetsuya Yuki sebagai pemimpin. Salah satu anggota cerdas dan berani, itu yang harus Miyuki yakini.

Maka tanpa ragu ia menarik pergelangan tangan Eijun. Mungkin sedikit kasar. Namun tidak ada lagi cara kedua selain; nekat dahulu untuk keluar.

"M-Miyuki—"

Pintu terbuka. Beruntung tidak ada sorot cahaya salah satu mobil baik dari pihak kelompoknya maupun dari pihak Sanada mengarah ke arah mereka. Suara bising menggaung. Rumah sekitar menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Sepertinya sudah ada yang segera menghubungi polisi. Gawat.

Tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Miyuki dan Eijun berlari di balik bayangan pagar rumah yang tinggi serta bantuan pohon hias yang sudah tumbuh besar. Tangan mereka berdua tertaut. Dengan Miyuki berada di posisi depan. Memimpin sabotase akses kabur yang paling tepat.

Hingga di penghujung halaman belakang, akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap Toujou sudah siap bersembunyi di sisi salah satu mobil dengan pistol laras panjang berada di tangan. Kedua mata tajam menatap pada sisi fokus target senjata. Sesekali jari menarik pelatuk dan memuntahkan peluru yang segera melayang dengan cepat menuju musuh.

Dari awal rencana, memang Toujou yang akan menunggu mereka dengan sebuah mobil. Dimana mobil tersebut akan Kazuya kendarai dan segera kabur.

Baik. Miyuki sudah dapat melihat akses kabur paling benar. Masalah kedua dia harus mencari langkah tepat bagaimana bisa menyebrang menuju mobil yang sialnya Toujou letakkan di seberang, dekat salah satu pagar tinggi rumah tetangga. Mungkin jika parkir dekat pagar belakang rumah Eijun, sudah tertebak bahwa dirinya dan Eijun akan kabur lewat jalan tersebut.

Suara derap langkah mendekati mereka. Miyuki segera menginteruksi EIjun untuk lebih menunduk, bersembunyi. Mungkin saja itu musuh dari pihak Sanada. Berjaga-jaga, maka tangan kanan sudah mengambil pistol laras pendek yang tersimpan dekat sabuk celana. Posisi tangan menggenggam tubuh senjata yang benar dan jari yang siap menarik pelatuk jika saja yang mendekati mereka memanglah musuh. Eijun menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, tidak mau melihat apa kejadian selanjutnya pada beberapa sekon ke depan.

Hingga akhirnya kaki berbalut celana hitam menyapa penglihatan Miyuki.

"Oi, Miyuki!"

Pria surai hijau memanggil. Sedikit berantakkan akibat melakukan banyak aksi dan bulir keringat menempel pada dahi. Untunglah hiruk pikuk sekitar meredam nama yang baru ia panggil.

Kuramochi Youichi.

"Cepat lari menuju mobil! Aku akan melindungi kalian!"

Tidak sempat ada waktu untuk berpikir beberapa hal lain yang berujung risiko. Kali ini yang bisa saja terluka mungkin Miyuki dan keluarga kecilnya, atau Kurmochi sendiri yang sudah memegang pistol laras panjang dengan diameter peluru cukup tebal.

Bukan senjata biasa.

"Jika kau sudah cepat memasuki mobil, maka kami semua pun akan segera pergi! Karena polisi pasti akan segera datang!"

Miyuki menggenggam tangan Eijun semakin kuat. Sedangkan Eijun sendiri berusaha menahan keringat dingin yang lahir dari rasa cemas luar biasa.

Mereka segera berlari ke arah mobil. Beberapa pasang mata musuh menangkap eksistensi mereka, tentu saja. Ditambah Eijun yang hanya memakai kemeja atasan saja—

Cukup mengundang, mungkin. Miyuki tidak rela dan segera mempercepat langkah.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Benar saja. Beberapa timah panas menuju ke arah mereka. Beruntung banyak yang meleset dan membentur permukaan aspal.

Tapi Miyuki dan Kuramochi adalah anggota yang lincah dan kuat. Mereka dapat memilih langkah yang tepat. Miyuki bahkan menempatkan Eijun berada di sisinya. Memeluk pundak pemuda surai cokelat yang memilih memeluk Eiya dalam pelukan.

"Toujou!"

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Toujou segera tahu tugas apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia membantu membukakan pintu untuk Eijun segera masuk. Miyuki tidak mengindahkan Kazei dalam pelukannya sudah banyak menggeliat gelisah. Serta membawanya walau sudah duduk dalam bangku kemudi.

Untunglah tubuh anak itu masih kecil sehingga memudahkan Miyuki segera mengambil alih kemudi. Tanpa buang waktu segera menyalakan deru mesin dan kabur sejauh mungkin.

Deru mobil yang dinaiki Miyuki dan Eijun menjadi tanda kelompok mafia di bawah kuasa Tetsuya untuk ikut memasuki mobil masing-masing. Segera mundur.

Tepat saat rombongan Tetsuya sudah mulai menancapkan gas untuk segera kabur, begitu pula dengan sebagian kelompok Sanada yang mulai memasuki mobil, raungan sirine polisi datang serta merta pistol yang ditembakkan memberikan peringatan keras.

.

Eijun hanya mampu diam. Masih merasakan jantung berdebar kuat di balik lapisan dada. Masih saja mendekap Eiya begitu erat. Seakan masih ada bahaya datang mengancam dalam waktu dekat.

Melalu ekor mata, Miyuki memerhatikan. Eijun tampak sedikit tertekan dan dia menyadari hal itu dengan jelas.

Jalanan kota saat malam tidak kunjung sunyi. Sebelum membawa Eijun dan kedua anaknya menuju kediaman pribadi Miyuki, maka supermaret menjadi tujuan utama. Dengan mulus Miyuki memberhentikan mobil dalam area parkiran.

Eijun mendongak. Melihat Miyuki yang tidak repot begitu saja membuka pintu mobil. Karena sejak awal tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Kazei tetap Miyuki peluk dalam kehangatan.

Keadaan mulut sudah kering dan air muka lelah, Eijun bertanya dengan saura sedikit serak.

"Kau… kau mau—"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Pintu di tutup. Menyisakan Eijun dan Eiya yang untunglah masih tidur nyenyak. Lelah terlalu banyak pikiran. Maka Eijun berusaha menenangkan diri. Menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran jok.

Kedua mata melirik pada Miyuki yang sempat berhenti di depan pintu otomatis supermarket. Tampak Kazei bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan. Ah, tampaknya kali ini Kazei terbangun. Benar saja, Eijun dapat melihat jelas tubuh bocah itu berusaha tegak dalam gendongan Miyuki. Awalnya mata bocah itu sempat melebar karena mendapati Miyuki sedang memeluknya, bersamanya.

Maka dua lengan mungil memeluk leher Miyuki dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya pada ceruk leher Miyuki yang jenjang.

Beberapa detik kemudian sosok mereka sudah memasuki Supermarket. Dan begitu Miyuki dan Kazei kembali, mereka mendapati Eijun sduah terlelap.

.

Mungkin… hanya mungkin.

Eijun terlampau lelah sehingga tidak menyadari dirinya dibopong Miyuki menuju kamar. Kazei masih sanggup berjalan dengan riang walaupun waktu hampir menyentuh angka duabelas malam. Kantuk bocah itu sudah hilang terlebih saat mulai memasuki kediaman ayahnya yang tidak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Kazei sendiri sudah tahu bahwa selama ini Miyuki memang tidak lagi tinggal seatap. Yang ia tahu dari Eijun, Miyuki jarang pulang karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tapi dia memilih untuk bersikap tidak mengetahui satu garis fakta apapun.

Pikiran bocah masih dapat dieksploitasi. Kazei berpikir kedua orangtuanya mengatai serupa.

Mungkin malam ini Miyuki merelakan satu keinginan yang paling ia ingin; tidur berdua saja dengan Eijun. Mungkin sambil berpelukan dan membagi kehangatan, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin bertahan lama jika Eijun bangun dari tidurnya. Maka dari itu Miyuki membiarkan dirinya tidur di kamar lain. Mungkin bersama Kazei jika anak itu mau tidur berpisah dari Eijun.

Setelah membantu Miyuki menyelimuti Eijun dan Eiya di kamar utama, yaitu kamar Miyuki sendiri, maka langkah pria itu segera menuju dapur. Meletakkan satu kantung plastik putih besar di atas konter. Kazei membuntuti dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar.

Barang di dalam kantung plastik mulai dikeluarkan, "Kau tidak mengantuk, Kazei?"

Tubuh yang mungil berusaha mengintip berbagai makanan yang sudah terletak di atas konter berwarna hitam batu pualam. "Tidak, tou-san."

Senyum tipis Miyuki tunjukkan. Satu cemilan manis rasa cokelat ia keluarkan. Makanan yang tadi di supermarket sempat Kazei pilih sendiri .

"Ini. Untuk anak tou-chan yang paling pintar."

"Asyik! Terima kasih, tou-san!" satu bungkus cemilan diterima Kazei penuh suka cita.

Setelah memilah makanan pokok dan cemilan ke dalam kulkas serta salah satu laci yang menggantung di dinding, maka mereka berdua melangkah menuju ruang televisi. Miyuki memutuskan untuk menonton sebentar, mungkin saluran olahraga sepak bola negeri barat. Kazei mengikuti dengan makanan yang belum tandas hingga ke dasar wadah.

Setelah keduanya duduk bersebalahan pada sofa kulit nan empuk bersarung abu, Kazei mulai kembali mencomoti makanannya sendiri. Sedangkan Miyuki menyesap kopi yang tadi sempat ia buat.

"Tou-san?"

Setelah meloloskan satu kancing dari lubang, maka kedua iris cokelat Miyuki melihat pada pucuk kepala Kazei. Wajah anak itu tidak terlihat. Lebih memilih menatap televisi yang terus menyala. Tidak masalah dengan volume suara. Karena ruang televisi sendiri berada dekat dengan ruang santai di lantai dasar.

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun tou-san."

Salah satu sudut bibir Miyuki terangkat. Apa yang ditayangkan televisi tidak menjadi daya tarik utama.

"Lalu?"

"Jam duabelas malam baru saja lewat." Tubuh Kazei sedikit menggeliat, mencari posisi nyaman. "Itu berarti besok tou-chan berulang tahun!"

Terlintas sedikit perasaan sedih dalam dada Miyuki. Ia sudah tahu betul bahwa Kazei tahu segalanya. Sudah mengetahui apa rahasia yang memilukan di balik status Miyuki dan Eijun yang masih sama saja seperti kertas transparan dan mudah koyak jika bersentuhan dengan air.

Hubungan Miyuki dan Eijun tidak berada dalam zona aman. Eijun menginginkan itu semua, mengikis hati Miyuki secara perlahan. Hati yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk hanya mengisinya dengan Eijun seorang.

"Ya." Tangan kiri terulur. Mengusap kepala Kazei dengan lembut dan rasa penuh kasih. "Lalu apa?"

Untuk kali ini Kazei menunjukkan wajahnya yang bulat dan lucu. "Aku ingin memberikan hadiah bahkan sebelum hari ulang tahun tou-san tiba!"

"Apa itu?"

"Malam ini aku dan Eiya ingin tidur di kamar lain! Kami ingin tou-san dan kaa-san tidur berdua saja!"

Untuk kali ini Miyuki tertawa begitu saja. Bahagia mengetahui apa satu hal yang memang sangat ia ingin diajukan begitu saja dari putra sulung tercinta.

Kazei ikut tertawa. Paham bahwa ayahnya turut bahagia.

.

Pukul menunjukkan waktu satu dini hari. Beberapa belas menit setelah permintaan Kazei, bocah itu tertidur bahkan belum sempat untuk menyikat gigi. Miyuki tidak tega membangunkan, maka ia segera memindahkan Kazei ke dalam kamar yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan kamar utama. Setelah itu ia memindahkan Eiya yang untung saja tahan untuk tertidur lelap.

Ciuman di dahi tidak lupa diberikan. Miyuki berdoa kedua putranya dapat mimpi indah.

Serta dapat membantu dirinya kelak untuk kembali bersatu dengan Eijun.

Miyuki sudah kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri. Lelah untuk sekedar mengganti baju, tubuh segera ikut berbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk. Tubuh diposisikan berhadapan dengan Eijun. Tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh hangat yang paling ia rindukan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tidak sulit untuk berhasil memasuki alam mimpi.

.

"Hnng… "

"M-Miyuki…"

Rasanya sesak. Tekanan udara sekitar menipis dengan buai-buai napas lawan. Tubuh Eijun terhimpit sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Teksturnya halus saat Eijun mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan. Berusaha menjauhkan Miyuki, cukup berat menimpa tubuh kecilnya yang gelisah.

Pikirannya sedikit buram. Napas tersengal dengan pelipis memproduksi keringat berlebih. Kedua kaki bergesekkan dengan fabrik celana hitam Miyuki. Eijun menangis tertahan. Air mata bulat-bulat menumpuk di ekor mata. Sedikit sakit namun nikmat bersamaan saat milik Miyuki terus menghujam bagian dirinya yang paling dalam.

Terkesan cepat dan lapar. Eijun tidak kuasa hingga kepala menengadah dan memamerkan leher jenjang berkeringat tepat di depan hidung Miyuki yang mancung.

Sampai ketika sensasi sesak menghampiri ujung kemaluan Eijun. Cairan orgasme akan segera keluar dan semakin membuat tubuhnya letih.

Ketika orgasme hampir memucak, maka sesuatu yang menggetarkan mengejutkan Eijun.

Drrttt drrtt.

Silau cahaya matahari pagi menyapa wajah Eijun yang lelah. Kelopak mengerjap menyesuaikan keadaan. Rupanya nyawa sudah secara lengkap terseret ke alam sadar.

Ternyata—

—yang tadi hanyalah mimpi saja.

Dan Eijun merasa bersyukur hingga dada terasa sesak.

Tunggu.

Saat Eijun mencoba menggerakkan tubuh, rasanya sangat berat. Saat Eijun alih-alih dapat melihat dengan jelas, helai-helai rambut yang halus terasa membelai pipi.

Miyuki Kazuya, memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"AAAAAKHH!"

Dengan dorongan kuat, dada bidang Miyuki ia tekan, didorong sekuat tenaga dengan tangan dan kaki. Hingga tubuh Miyuki hampir saja menemui batas ranjang king size miliknya sendiri. Lupa jasa Miyuki tadi malam untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Ack!"

"Diam kau di sana, Miyuki kazuya!"

Dengan wajah memerah dan dada naik turun, Eijun berusaha menjauhkan diri dari eksistensi Miyuki. Kedua kaki menuruni ranjang. Bersentuhan dengan dasar lantai yang dialasi karpet berwarna merah marun. Tidak peduli dirinya masih hanya menggunakan atasan kemeja sejak malam.

Tubuh ditegakkan. Miyuki berusaha bangkit dan mengambil posisi setengah bangkit dengan sikut sebagai penopang tubuh. Kedua matanya menatap kemeja Eijun tepat di bagian punggung. Sudah tampak kusut, tentunya.

"Pagi." Miyuki memberi sapa. Singkat dengan aksen suara serak.

Eijun tentu tidak ingin membalikkan badan. Kedua tangan malah sibuk mengangkat kerah kemeja agar dapat menutupi daging di atas tulang pipi yang memerah.

Salahkan atas dua hal; 1) mimpinya yang sungguh tidak di patut sama sekali 2) pelukkan dan acara tidur bersama.

Serta syukuri satu hal; untunglah ia tidak mimpi basah atau akan malu seumur hidup.

Hal itu sudah tidak ingin lagi Eijun lakukan. Sungguh.

"Kau tidak mau membalas sapaan pagiku?"

"Jangan harap!"

Miyuki tersenyum kecil. Memerhatikan gerak-gerik Eijun selanjutnya. Pemuda itu kini bangkit dari ranjang, air muka berubah panik.

Lantas dengan mental yang dipaksakan, Eijun berani menatap Miyuki yang masih berpose sama.

"Di mana Kazei dan Eiya?!"

"Ups. Santai."

Emosi tersulut, tidak sadar beberapa kancing bagian atas pada kemeja terbuka. Terhitung tiga kancing. Miyuki senang mencuri pandang. "SANTAI BAGAIMANA?!"

Kedua mata Miyuki terpejam sesaat. Menunjukkan mimik terganggu akibat suara Eijun begitu melengking di pagi hari begini. "Pelankan suaramu, sayang. Masih pukul lima pagi."

Tidak peduli pada waktu, Eijun tetap mempertanyakan di mana posisi kedua buah darah daging. "Miyuki Kazuya. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan sayang. Dan katakan di mana Kazei dan Eiya!"

"Aku bilang tenang, Sayang." Keras kepala, sekaligus memang ingin menggoda pujaan hati. "Mereka masih tidur di salah satu kamar rumah ini. Tenang dan cobalah untuk tidur kembali. Bukannya tadi malam kita lelah akibat—Hei kau mau ke mana?"

Eijun sudah beranjak dari kasur dan berlari mendekati pintu. Malas berada satu ruangan dengan pria paling brengsek sedunia, bagi Eijun.

Tubuh pemuda itu sudah menghilang begitu saja. Miyuki hanya bisa mendesah dan mengambil posisi bangkit untuk duduk. Bantal empuk melindungi punggung telanjangnya pada sandaran ranjang. Ponsel di atas laci kecil disambar malas. Berniat menghubungi Kuramochi sebelum benar-benar mengejar Eijun. Lagipula seluruh akses keluar rumah sudah ia kunci. Sedikit kejam, memang.

Sesaat ia kembali mengingat kondisi Eijun yang ia temukan beberapa waktu lalu terbaring di atas ranjang.

Telanjang.

Cukup lucu, karena itu berarti Miyuki tahu akan satu hal; Eijun jadi terbiasa atas perintah anehnya di masa lalu. Untuk terbiasa _cuddling_ berdua tanpa busana.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapat tanggapan.

"Kuramochi? Aah. Ya, aku hanya ingin menanyai bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lain setelah tadi malam. Syukurlah. Apa? Kau serius Tetsu-san berbicara begitu?" Miyuki tertawa lepas. Mendadak pinggang sakit segera. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Katakan padanya aku punya cara sendiri. Hn. Eijun baik-baik saja dan sekarang ia sedang berlarian dalam rumah. Ahahahahaha. Oke, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah memutilasi sambungan, ponsel iPhone dilempar begitu saja ke sisi lain ranjang. Miyuki berusaha menahan tawa, mengingat beberapa sekon lalu Kuramochi mengatakan bahwa Tetsu memberi tawaran untuk keselamatan keluarga sepupu angkatnya, Eijun.

Bahkan Kuramochi ikut tertawa saat menjelaskan. "Tetsu-san bilang ia mau membelikan tiket berlibur seminggu untukmu dan keluargamu ke Ohio. Semua biaya apapun ia akan tanggung. Yang penting saat kembali kau dan Eijun sudah harus akur."

Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Miyuki ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Eijun natural oleh caranya sendiri.

Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Eijun berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara saat memasuki kamar di mana kedua putranya tidur. Benar saja, Kazei dan Eiya masih tetidur pulas. Bahkan saling berpelukan. Melihatnya ujung bibir Eijun tertarik begitu saja.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kamar tersebut karena posisinya dekat dengan kamar neraka si kacamata.

Sedangkan Miyuki telah selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri, maka ia segera berjalan menuju dapur. Namun sebelum menuruni tangga, ia sempat melihat daun pintu kamar lain. Yakin sekali bahwa di dalam Eijun memilih menunggui kedua putra mereka untuk bangun.

Melupakan hal itu sesaat, langkahnya santai menuju dapur. Membuat sarapan sehat dari bahan-bahan yang telah ia beli tadi malam. Beruntung ada supermarket yang masih buka, karena tempat tersebut 24/7. Sebagian besar supermarket di Jepang tutup pada pukul delapan malam.

Hampir menyentuh waktu selama lima belas menit, suara beberapa langkah terdengar mendekat.

"Tou-san!"

"Tou-chaaan!"

Berbalik dari gerakan menata makanan di atas meja, kedua iris mata mendapati Kazei yang berusaha menarik langkah Eijun dengan Eiya dalam dekapan tangan kiri.

Kazei sempat Miyuki puji dalam hati karena berusaha untuk mendekati dirinya yang masih dibaluti apron hitam.

Saliva berusaha ditelan saat masih tidak kuat iman mendapati Eijun hanya menggunakan selembar kemeja panjang. Eijun sendiri sepertinya sudah merasa terbiasa.

Mengingat saat hubungan mereka berdua masih terjalin, Miyuki selalu meminta Eijun untuk hanya menggunakan atasan kemeja saja. Karena sejujurnya, fetish Miyuki sendiri adalah tubuh bagian paha.

Bukan paha ayam. Paha Eijun berlipat-lipat lebih menawan. Bahkan Miyuki rela memuji hingga mulut berbusa.

Eiya beringsut turun dari dekapan Eijun. Kedua kaki kecilnya segera berlari terhuyung menuju Miyuki yang sudah meredahkan tubuh dan melebarkan kedua tangan. Kazei merasa dirinya perlu untuk ikut mendekap sang ayah, sehingga ia ikut berjalan mendekat.

Tentu dengan jalinan kasih sayang, Miyuki berkali-kali memberi kecupan lembut pada kedua wajah putranya. Entah itu pipi, kelopak mata, maupun dahi.

Pemandangan seperti itu sejujurnya mengusik Eijun. Mengusik dirinya yang hanya mampu berdiri dalam diam. Tidak mau bergabung dan bertingkah seperti Kazei maupun Eiya.

Tentu saja. Ia masih memiliki rasa kesal terhadap manusia bernama Miyuki Kazuya. Pria yang sudah pernah menghancurkan hatinya. Walau sekali, namun sakit yang dirasa begitu luar biasa.

"Kita akan sarapan bersama, tou-san?" Kazei bertanya dengan semangat. Dirinya sudah menduduki salah satu kursi meja makan. Sedangkan Eiya mendekati kursi khusus bayi yang sudah disiapkan Miyuki.

Tubuh Eiya diangkat Miyuki yang tertawa serta merta merasa gemas. Mendekap dan mencium Eiya sama rasanya saat berhadapan dengan Eijun.

Bisa dikata jika rindu mendaratkan bibir pada wajah Eijun, tinggal gunakan Eiya sebagai pelampiasan.

Terdengar aneh.

"Eijun?" Miyuki berbalik, mendapati Eijun yang terdiam. "Kau tidak lapar?" Dua piring kecil berisi omelet diletakkan di hadapan Kazei dan Eiya. Kedua bocah menyantap menu sarapan terlebih dahulu. "Sudah menggosok gigi?"

Lain cerita dengan Eijun yang masih memilih untuk diam. Serta tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas pertanyaan Miyuki.

"Aku belum, tou-san." Yang justru menjawab adalah Kazei.

Senyuman terpantri, "tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lupa."

Bocah sulung mengangguk semangat.

Eijun menghela napas."… belum."

"Kalau begitu cepat. Agar kita bisa makan bersama."

"Tapi aku tidak lapa—"

Eiya merengek tiba-tiba. Cara ia makan masih ternilai belum benar dan beberapa nasi serta lauk berserakan di atas meja kecilnya. "Kaa-chan!"

Menyerah, akhirnya Eijun segera menjatuhkan bokong pada salah satu kursi tepat di antara Kazei dan Eiya. Miyuki menyusul segera.

Untuk saat ini, sandiwara kembali dimulai.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi, sebelum menceburkan diri di dalam _bath up_ kamar mandi tempat Kazei dan Eiya tidur, Eijun tampak sangat gusar.

"Ponselku?"

Percuma. Bagian apa dari pakaian yang sedang ia pakai untuk dijarah dan mendapatkan keberadaan ponselnya?

Gawat. Jika ponselnya tinggal bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi Tetsuya? Hanya kepada kakak angkatnya ia dapat kabur dari jeratan Miyuki Kazuya.

Sayang sekali ia tidak sadar bahwa Testuya sendiri ingin hubungannya dengan Miyuki segera menemui titik sambung.

"Dimana ponselku?!" Tubuh terpantul di atas ranjang bersprei putih susu. Cahaya matahari pagi dari jendela membelai wajahnya yang mungkin tampak kusut.

Kazei dan Eiya sedang bersama Miyuki di lantai bawah. Dahi kembali berkerut saat mengingat kejadian di dapur. Saat Eijun turun tangan untuk mencuci piring dan mempersilahkan kedua putranya bermain dengan Miyuki. Sebelum mereka bertiga benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya, Miyuki si brengsek sempat meninggalkan ciuman pada kulit di atas tengkuk.

Piring yang sedang dibasuh hampir saja tergelincir dari genggaman.

Jika tidak ada Kazei dan Eiya pada ruangan yang sama, mungkin Eijun sudah menimpuk wajah Miyuki dengan spons penuh busa.

Hal tersebut tidak akan terulang jika ponsel dalam genggaman, lalu bisa kabur secepat mungkin.

Lamunan tergusur begitu saja saat derit pintu terdengar gendang.

"Eijun."

Mendesah tertahan, Eijun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan menolak sedikitpun untuk mempertemukan pandang dengan iris mata Miyuki.

"Untuk apa kemari?"

"Aaaw. Bisakah kau menyapa lebih baik?"

Langkah panjang Miyuki mendekat. Eijun semakin memposisikan dirinya di sudut ranjang. Menciptakan jarak lebih jauh.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Pertanyaan asam seperti itu terlontar begitu saja. Eijun menahan napas. Mulai memikirkan spekulasi paling tepat untuk kabur dari kamar berukuran besar begini.

Miyuki ngelantur, pikirnya.

Tapi baginya, setiap saat Miyuki memang hilang akal sehat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berdamai. Bisa?"

"Tadi kau meminta untuk berciuman dan sekarang permintaanmu berbeda?!"

"Ooh. Kau ingin mengiyakan permintaanku yang tadi? Berciuman saja?"

"Pergi sana!" Eijun muntab. Air muka berubah merah. Ntah karena malu atau merasa marah.

Mungkin kedua-duanya.

Sofa berbentuk kandang burung Miyuki duduki. Kedua kaki bersilang dengan salah satu tangan yang mengepal dijadikan sebagai sandaran pipi.

Pandangannya lurus menatap Eijun. Karena posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan.

Eijun semakin risih dan bingung untuk membuang tatapan ke arah mana pun.

"Kau… Kau memegang ponselku?"

"Tentu." Jawaban cepat. Merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan iPhone putih bersarung biru langit.

Kedua mata melebar.

"Kalau kau ingin benda ini kembali padamu, cium aku dulu."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Bukan Miyuki Eijun—salah, bukan Sawamura Eijun jika emosinya mudah tersulut. Dirinya sulit menerima pembenaran. Apalagi semacam kutukan jika berhasil bibir bertemu bibir dengan Miyuki.

Yakin dirinya dapat merampas kunci kabur paling utama dari Miyuki, maka Eijun melangkah mendekat. Tidak peduli dengan busananya yang masih saja sama, serta tubuh belum mandi, ia nekat mendekati Miyuki yang segera menjauhkan ponsel sejauh mungkin. Mengangkatnya ke langit-langit.

Posisi kursi yang diduduki Miyuki cukup rendah sehingga Eijun sedikit membungkuk. Serta merta dengan Miyuki yang tidak memutuskan untuk berdiri—tetap duduk. Paru-parunya naik turun akibat tertawa. Tidak kasihan dengan Eijun yang sudah tidak betah plus kewalahan.

"KAA-CHAAAAN!"

Suara isak tangis yang kencang mengejutkan keduanya. Hingga Eijun yang malang harus terjerembab pada pelukan singa.

Sosok mungil memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Disusul oleh Kazei yang yang menuntun tubuh kecil adiknya.

"Ups." Kazei segera menutup matanya sendiri dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri dipakai untuk menutup kedua mata bulat Eiya.

Sekujur tubuh menegang. Tepat saat merasakan kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Miyuki sebagai tumpuan, serta kedua tangan Miyuki yang mungkin memang ingin menahan tubuhnya, namun ditempatkan pada salah satu pipi bokong dan satu lagi berada pada paha kanan.

"Ah!" Eijun segera menjauhkan diri dan berjalan cepat mendekati Eiya yang tiba-tiba diam dari tangis saat Kazei menutp jalur pandangannya.

"Ada apa, Eiya?"

Eiya yang polos segera memeluk leher Eijun. Kepalanya bersembunyi di antara potongan leher dan bahu.

"K-kado untuk tou-chan yang sudah kita beli tinggal."

Kazei menepuk jidat. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa malu saat Miyuki mendengar dan melihat tepat ke arah mereka. Lantas dirinya ikut-ikutan memeluk Eijun dan menyembunyikan wajah di sisi leher Eijun yang lainnya.

Eijun gelagapan. Benar juga. Kado yang sudah mereka beli beberapa hari lalu tertinggal di rumah pemberian Tetsuya.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Sebenarnya paham, namun Miyuki pura-pura tidak dengar saja. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Langkahnya mendekat. Merendahkan badan lalu menghadap punggung Eijun yang merendah karena menerima pelukan dari Kazei dan Eiya.

"Hei. Kazei, Eiya, tatap tou-san."

Napasnya yang terhembus dirasa meniup-niup tengkuk. Eijun merasa tengkuknya meremang. Dalam hati berdoa agar Miyuki tidak dapat melihatnya.

Eiya memberanikan diri untuk mempertemukan pandang. "K-Kado untuk tou-chan… ti-tinggal…"

Bocah itu berusaha berbicara di antara isak tangis ala bocah.

"Sedangkan besok adalah ulang tahun tou-san." Kazei ikut berbicara. Wajahnya masih saja tenggelam pada ceruk leher Eijun. Masih merasa malu.

"Tinggal? Siapa yang bilang bahwa kado untukku tertinggal?"

"T-tidak tinggal?" Eiya menatap Miyuki dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan berlinang. Segera terbesit bayangan Eijun kecil dalam memori ingatan Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kalian semua adalah kado untukku." Miyuki berujar serius.

Eijun menahan diri untuk terus bungkam.

Sedangkan Kazei memberanikan diri untuk melihat garis tampan wajah sang ayah. "Kenapa kita?"

Senyuman diberikan. Miyuki mencium salah satu sisi pipi kedua anaknya. "Karena tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain kalian."

Setelah berujar demikian, Miyuki memajukan wajah untuk mencium tengkuk Eijun kali kedua.

.

Miyuki sudah diberi izin oleh wali kelas bocah sulung agar beberapa hari ke depan tidak bisa membawa Kazei mengikuti program belajar. Miyuki menunggui tugas Toujou hingga usai.

Yaitu diam-diam menginvasi rumah Eijun dari pengawasan polisi dan mengambil seluruh barang penting di sana. Tinggalkan yang tidak perlu. Karena Miyuki dapat membelinya kembali dengan jumlah saldo dalam tabungan.

Jangan remehkan pundi kekayaannya.

Sebenarnya Eijun mungkin merasa tidak repot dan bisa saja membeli rumah baru. Karena Tetsuya merupakan kakak angkatnya dan selalu suka rela memberi uang.

Tubuh bersandar pada kursi ruangan kerja pribadi. Eijun sudah mandi dan menjadi lebih diam semenjak terakhir Miyuki mencium lehernya tanpa izin. Mungkin sekarang Eijun sedang menemani Kazei dan Eiya bermain dengan mainan yang sudah Miyuki beli dulu-dulu hari. Lebih tepatnya sudah disediakan jika suatu saat Kazei dan Eiya akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar miliknya.

Pandangan menerawang. Menatap langit-langit ruangan khas eropa. Tidak ada hal lain yang melintas kecuali memikirkan cara agar Eijun benar-benar mau kembali ke pelukan hangat kedua tangan. Bisa malu juga jika ternyata setelah berkata pada Kuramochi bahwa ia bisa dengan cara sendiri, ternyata melahirkan hal sia-sia.

Miyuki Kazuya bisa bingung untuk menaruh wajah di mana jika datang ke markas dengan fakta Eijun masih membenci dirinya.

Lain hal dengan Eijun yang lebih banyak merenung daripada benar-benar membantu Eiya membangun sesuatu dari balok berbagai warna. Tidak pula membantu Kazei menyusun sebuah pazzel yang cukup rumit—gambarnya pun tidak Eijun mengerti dan pahami. Jalur pikir tertuju pada satu sosok yang sudah berusaha dilenyapkan dari hati.

Miyuki Kazuya.

Pria itu selalu saja sabar menghadapi tingkahnya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Eijun berusaha membuat hatinya goyah. Memintanya untuk berhenti dan jangan lagi mengurus cinta mereka yang sudah basi. Tidak—bagi Miyuki cintanya pada Eijun tidak akan pernah tandas, habis, atau berakhir.

Bagaimana dengan Eijun? Apakah ia masih memiliki rasa suka terhadap Miyuki?

Lebih baik menjawab soal kimia daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan demikian.

Karena dirasa sulit untuk menjawab, Eijun merasa lengah. Ia anggap itu sulit karena Eijun sendiri tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat.

Namun apa artinya jika banyak sekali malam yang Eijun lewati dengan mimpi bercumbu bersama Miyuki?

Jika ditatap, mungkin ada asap membumbung dari kepala.

"Kaa-san?"

Lamunan tersapu. Kazei sudah selesai dengan pazzel lengkap terpasang. Bocah itu benar-benar pintar seperti Miyuki… dan Eijun harap Eiya juga demikian.

"Ya?"

"Kita akan seterusnya tinggal di sini, kan?"

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Eijun mulai merasa jengah dengan kenyataan ponsel masih ditahan.

Lantas ia kembali memberanikan diri melangkah menuju ruangan pribadi Miyuki. Di depan daun pintu tentu merasa canggung. Maka butuh tiga menit untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Terutama mempersiapkan kaki untuk belari kabur jika Miyuki berani macam-macam.

Lantas pintu ia buka. Tidak dibuat lambat agar memiliki kesan bahwa ia cukup berani.

"Wah wah ada apa, sayang?"

Sapaan tersebut Eijun redam dari telinga.

Pintu tertutup di balik punggung. Eijun tidak mau berjalan mendekat. Cukup bersebalahan dengan pintu dan itu membuatnya aman.

"Ponselku."'

"Tidak." Jawaban cepat. "Kecuali jika kau menciumku."

"Jangan mempersulit!"

"Kau yang mempersulit." Miyuki mengambil satu sisip wine dari gelas berkaki tinggi. Rupanya di ruangan kerja Miyuki terdapat bar kecil dengan berbagai macam wine berkualitas. Melihatnya Eijun menelan ludah.

Yang ia tahu, Miyuki Kazuya tahan banting dengan berapapun kadar alkohol. Kalaupun mabuk, hanya sekali seumur hidup Eijun lihat.

Satu piama tidur Eijun—dulu sekali—pernah koyak akibat tindakkan buas Miyuki.

Suara gelas membentur meja kaca memenuhi ruangan. "Sebenarnya mudah saja jika kau segera menciumku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh. "Aku tidak suka padamu dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu!"

"Tapi Eijun," Miyuki bangkit dari kursinya. "Setelah selama ini yang aku lakukan padamu, kau masih beranggapan aku sebagai laki-laki brengsek?"

Napas tercekat. Eijun merasa kedua tangan tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eijun. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang dapat aku tatap selain Kau."

"Omong kosong."

Dalam keadaan begini masih saja ada pihak yang keras kepala.

Langkah Miyuki mendekati Eijun, seseorang yang ia anggap tidak pernah berpisah dari kisah cinta hidup. Saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, kedua tangan mencengkram lembut kedua sisi lengan pujaan hati.

"Alasan kenapa dulu aku sempat memiliki status dengan Mei karena itu salah satu risiko tugasku dalam organisasi."

"Diam." Eijun membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh dari sosok tinggi Miyuki. "Aku tidak mau dengar."

"Dulu dia adalah salah satu target yang sangat susah didekati kecuali dengan cara tersebut, Eijun."

"Aku tidak mau dengar, brengsek!"

Eijun menampik kedua tangan yang ia anggap sudah tidak pantas untuk menyentuh dirinya lagi.

"Bahkan sejujurnya aku tidak sudi untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama dengan Kazei dan Eiya!"

Miyuki menatap Eijun dengan kedua mata lebar. Sakit terasa di dada tepat saat Eijun berujar demikian.

Kesal, tubuh ponsel milik Eijun menjadi korban. Miyuki lempar begitu saja ke atas sofa panjang di dekat mereka adu argumen.

"Ambil."

Tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, Eijun hanya mampu diam.

Miyuki berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Eijun memperhatikan.

"Kau mau ke mana? Bukannya malam ini Kau sudah janji untuk bersama dengan Kazei dan Eiya membeli pernak-pernik untuk pertamu besok?"

Miyuki terlihat tidak mendengarkan apapun. Cuek begitu saja.

Tanpa Eijun sadari, malam itu ia sangat egois.

"Minggir." Usirnya. Karena Eijun berdiri tepat di depan pintu, menghalangi jalan.

Eijun memberikan akses walau masih berusaha untuk bertanya, "Kau mau ke ma—"

"Mencari pelacur."

Pria berumur dua puluh lima itu keluar ruangan tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada Eijun.

.

Air mata tidak habis-habisnya mengalir pada pipi. Bahkan jari-jari tangan Eijun terasa bergetar ketika mencari nama Tetsuya Yuki pada kontak ponselnya sendiri.

Perbincangan dengan Miyuki telah berlalu lima belas menit lalu. Eijun sempat berusaha menenangkan diri di ruangan Miyuki namun tetap saja ia payah dalam mengatasi sakit hati.

Mungkin menelepon Tetsuya dan memceritakan semuanya adalah jalan terbaik. Sekaligus agar Eijun diberi izin segera pergi dan lebih baik untuk sementara mencari apartemen. Karena Eijun tidak pernah mampu membantah perintah Tetsuya barang sekali.

Kini langkahnya gontai menuju kamar. Tidak mau didapati Kazei ataupun Eiya dalam kondisi penuh kesedihan.

Eijun berterima kasih saat panggilan kepada Tetsuya tersambung.

"Halo? Tetsu-san…"

'Ah? Eijun? Kau menangis?'

"T-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

'Ada apa?'

"Ini soal Miyuki. Aku—"

'Kau masih berkelahi dengan Miyuki?'

"Bahkan lebih dari itu. Tetsu-san… aku ingin segera pergi dari—"

'Tidak. Kau tetap di rumahnya.'

"Tapi—"

'Kau akan aman jika bersamanya, Eijun.'

"Tapi dia sendiri sekarang lebih memilih untuk pergi melihat pelacur ketimbang memikirkan Kazei dan Eiya."

'Kata siapa? Dia sekarang sedang berdiam diri di ruangannya.'

Eijun terhenyak. "Apa?"

'Sekarang ia sedang berada di markas.'

"Tapi… bukannya dia… "

'Dia juga di sini memiliki pekerjaan, Eijun. Pesan dariku kau jangan ke mana-mana. Tetaplah berada di sana karena dalam rentang waktu ini Sanada masih tidak jera untuk mendapatkan dirimu. Ingat, jika membantah bisa saja tidak ada lagi keselamatan datang padamu serta Kazei dan Eiya.'

"Ah. Biaklah…"

Panggilan terputus. Eijun menghela napas panjang. Tubuh berbaring di atas ranjang agar mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing di kepala.

"Kaa-san?"

Kazei memasuki ruangan bersama Eiya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Eiya yang sudah terlihat mengantuk. Bahkan boneka kelinci putih yang ia peluk terlihat hampir jatuh.

Lantas Eijun segera bangkit dan menggendong Eiya. Benar saja, anak itu langsung meletakkan kepalanya pada salah satu sisi bahu Eijun.

"Kazu sudah mengantuk?"

Eijun melirik jam dinding. Menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Sudah. Tapi bukannya tou-san akan mengajak kita pergi?"

Gawat. Kazei mulai bertanya mengenai hal ini.

"Itu…" Eijun memutar otak, mencari alasan tepat. "Tou-san tadi sempat minta maaf karena tidak bisa sempat mencari barang pesta. Karena tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan yang harus segera ia urus."

"Yaaah."

Mimik bocah itu tampak kecewa. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu sedih Karena Kazei sendiri sudah merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak melihat tou-san pergi?"

Sambil membaringkan Eiya yang sudah terlelap ke atas kasur, Eijun kembali memberi alasan palsu, "Ia tidak mau mengganggu kalian yang tadi asyik sekali bermain."

Kazei hanya mengiyakan. Tubuh kecilnya gontai menuju ranjang yang mengundang.

"Tunggu, Kazei."

"Hmm?" Kazei tidak jadi merangkak menaiki ranjang.

Eijun memeriksa belanjaan baju yang sempat dibelikan Miyuki untuk mereka. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk masing-masing tas belanja. Mencari piama baru Kazei maupun Eiya. Untuk Eijun sendiri bisa belakangan.

"Kita berdua harus gosok gigi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur."

.

Eijun memutuskan untuk tidur di atas sofa dalam kamar walaupun ukuran ranjang yang tersedia berukuran king size. Ia berkeputusan begitu karena dirinya benar-benar sulit untuk jatuh tertidur. Ia rasa dirinya akan membuat kedua anaknya bangun jika harus masih terjaga sampai larut.

Ingat, jika resah, Eijun benar-benar sulit untuk diam.

Alhasil Eijun membaringkan tubuh di atas sofa abu dengan selembar selimut dari kamar lain.

Hanya suara detik jarum jam dinding yang memenuhi udara. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan Eijun masih bisa-bisanya terjaga. Ia yakin kantung mata mulai tercipta, namun itu tidak akan Eijun permasalahkan.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya. Serta kebohongan yang telah pria itu buat.

Ia berkata akan mencari pelacur. Rupanya pergi ke markas dan bekerja.

Sebenarnya apa mau laki-laki itu?

Mengingat kembali wajah Miyuki yang marah dan tampak sakit akibat perkataannya tadi, sedikit mencubit dada Eijun rupanya. Di sini ia yang merasa bersalah. Ia telah menyakiti perasaan orang yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun.

Tentu Eijun sadar bahwa perkataannya sangat menusuk.

Dan tadi baru kali pertama Eijun tahu alasan mengapa dulu Miyuki pernah melakukan kesalahan kepadanya.

Eijun berusaha tertidur. Maka kedua mata dipejam erat. Tepat tiga puluh menit lagi menyentuh angka tengah malam, Eijun setidaknya sedikit memberi doa.

'Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku.' Setidaknya itu yang dapat ia katakan sebelum menemui alam mimpi.

Benar saja. Setelah mengucap doa, kedua matanya terasa berat. Dan dirinya akan terbawa segera kepada alam bunga tidur.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menggagalkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Eijun.

Seseorang datang.

Lantas Eijun segera mengambil posisi duduk dan—

Dirinya terpaku saat mendapati Miyuki Kazuya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah terhalang gelapnya ruangan.

Tidak perlu berikir dua kali, siluet yang terbentuk jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

Bahunya yang lebar, surainya yang…

"M-Miyuki?" Suaranya berbisik. Takut membangunkan kedua buah hati.

… serta aura yang entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat berbeda. Aura yang sudah lama tidak Eijun tanggapi.

.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, walau tercipta jarak yang mengganggu. Televisi di hadapan sengaja dinyalakan, namun dalam volume rendah. Saluran random tidak mendapat perhatian. Miyuki memutuskan untuk membuka suara setelah lama tercipta kesunyian.

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

"… hm."

"Aku datang karena ingin merayakan detik pertama ulang tahun bersamamu."

Eijun sempat terdiam. Tidak menyangka, namun berusaha untuk tampak biasa.

"Bukannya bersama pelacur?" Eijun pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Tidak."

Lalu tercipta kembali kesunyian di antara mereka. Mengganggu.

"Beberapa menit lagi ulang tahunku."

"Lalu?"

Eijun semakin erat memeluk bantal persegi sofa dalam pelukkan. Memasuki bulan November, cuaca sudah mulai terasa dingin.

"Aku ingin hadiahku."

Diam. Hanya itu yang mampu Eijun beri sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Terhenyak, namun otak tetap memerintahkan tubuh Eijun untuk diam.

Miyuki tidak ingin menunggu jawaban. Karena sebentar lagi denting tengah malam akan segera berbunyi.

Lantas tubuhnya mendekat tanpa ragu, didukung oleh Eijun yang tidak bergerak dan memutuskan untuk menunduk.

"Tunjukkan wajahmu." Kedua tangan datang. Menangkup dua pipi yang menurutnya paling kenyal dan menggemaskan.

Detik tersebut, setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertatap muka sedekat itu, masing-masing terpukau oleh keindahan mata masing-masing.

Pukul 00:00 datang. Bersamaan dengan kedua belah bibir Miyuki yang datang menjemput bibir Eijun yang memerah.

.

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi tadi malam setelah kegiatan ciuman melepas rindu dan menyalurkan suara hati.

.

"Ah… rumahku jadi kacau. Bukannya menjadi bagus atau indah."

Satu balon berisi hidrogen, berbentuk huruf U, hampir lepas dari genggaman Kuramochi Youichi. Jika terlepas bisa-bisa menyangkut di langit-langit ruang utama kediaman Miyuki yang lumayan tinggi.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur kami sudah mau membantumu!"

Masuko tidak kuat, ia memutuskan berbaring sejenak di atas sofa. Kazei dan Eiya yang bermain-main dengan balon berisi napas seseorang (sebenarnya napas Kanemaru), berkeputusan untuk menjadi bocah jahil; menekan-nekan perut buncit Masuko.

Seperempat anggota organisasi berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga kecil Miyuki. Hari ini, tanggal tujuhbelas November, Miyuki kembali menambah umur. Semuanya datang untuk merayakan. Lucunya, dengan persiapan pesta yang mendadak.

Untunglah kegiatan dekor ruangan sudah hampir usai. Miyuki sempat ingin melirik pekerjaan Toujou dan Eijun di dapur—lebih tepatnya mengurus kue tar super besar. Tapi tiba-tiba niat tersebut kandas. Tepat ketika Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan ekspresi wajah cukup serius.

"Miyuki. Kita harus berbicara."

Rupanya panggilan tersebut cukup terdengar oleh orang sekitar. Ryousuke terkekeh sambil memainkan salah satu piring bundar berbahan plastik dan terbungkus kertas mengkilap.

"Heeh. Miyuki kita akan diberi hukuman."

Miyuki dan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berbicara di halaman yang akan menghubungkan mereka kepada kolam renang. Terdapatmeja bundar dengan empat kursi kayu di sekitar. Lantas mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara di tempat tersebut.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-san?"

Jujur saja ada sirat tidak enak dalam hati Miyuki. Melihat wajah serius atasan tentu mampu membuatnya sedikit menerka yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa kau yakin kau sudah berdamai dengan Eijun?"

Tuh, kan. Benar apa dugaannya. Rupanya interogasi tentang cinta. "Sudah. Percayalah."

"Dengan cara apa?"

Miyuki tidak yakin untuk menceritakan secara keseluruhan, "mudah saja. Aku sedikit… menipu bahwa aku akan pergi bermain dengan pelacur?"

"Menipu seperti itu? Walau kita berada dalam organisasi kejahatan, aku lebih menyutujuimu untuk mengurus masalah keluarga dengan cara yang lebih pantas."

Satu-dua bulir keringat menari pada tengkuk. "Tetsu-san. Bukannya yang penting aku dan Eijun sudah berbaikan?"

"Memang benar sudah." Tetsuya paham dan tahu. "Tapi aku ingin memberimu peringatan kecil."

"Apa itu, Tetsu-san?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Cukup serius.

"Aku akan memberimu ujian lebih berat daripada menghadapi kelompok orang-orang seperti Sanada."

Dirasa-rasa sepertinya Miyuki salah dengar. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsu-san?"

Tersenyum tipis, Tetsuya beranjak dari kursi. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat berbicara;

"Untuk beberapa waktu lalu, penyerangan baku tembak yang tercipta kala itu, murni akibat hasil kerjasamaku dengan Sanada Shunpei, musuh yang sekarang sudah menjadi sahabat."

Ah. Miyuki mengangkat salah satu alisnya, ekspresi tidak percaya.

 _ **.**_

' _ **Bukankah caramu mengurus urusan keluarga lebih tidak pantas, Tetsu-san?'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 **(A/N)**

Serius. Ini ketikkan hasil separuh kalap yang dilanda banyak cobaan. Udah diketik jauh-jauh hari tapi tamatnya butuh waktu lama (rasanya bertahun-tahun)

Kalau ga diingetin kak dori tercinta, tulisan ini mungkin baru beres habis tahun baruan #yha

Words goal di awal adalah 7k. Eh nyatanya nyentuh 10k words. Parah emang :") dan saya lelach.

Pokoknya ff ini presyes buat ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya (pls deh udah lama lewat) dan buat kak dori hani bani switi~

Eits tunggu jangan pergi dulu. Saya mau ngasih omake ga penting;

.

.

 **Lima hari kemudian….**

Toujou berjalan semangat. Dengan senyum lebar menyambut Miyuki Kazuya yang sudah berdiri tegak tepat di hadapan pintu rumah—terbuka lebar.

"Toujou?"

"Semuanya sudah beres, Miyuki-senpai."

"Oh. Kau sudah berhasil mengambil barang-barang penting dari rumah Eijun?"

"Yup." Toujou menunjukkan beberapa orang pekerja yang mengeluarkan beberapa kardus dari dalam mobil box. "Cukup sulit untuk menyusup ke dalam rumah yang sudah berada di bawah pengawasan polisi."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"Di mana Miyuki-san?" Yang dimaksud adalah Eijun. Tentu Toujou tidak berani memanggil dengan nama kecil.

"Hei, kau kan seumuran dengannya. Tidak perlu formal begitu."

Tertawa canggung, "tapi dia kan istrimu, Miyuki-senpai."

Beberapa barang mulai di bawa masuk. Kazei dan Eiya yang sedang pergi bersama Eijun ke supermarket sebaiknya tidak melihat rumah berantakan akibat barang mereka sendiri.

"Ah, ada barang khusus! Aku lupa!"

Miyuki menaikkan salah satu alis, "barang khusus?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Berlari melewati teras, halaman, dan menuju mobilnya, Toujou mengeluarkan suatu kotak misterius.

Ketika sudah kembali berhadapan, Toujou segera menyerahkannya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah kado."

Ukurannya lumayan besar. Berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan pita yang menarik. Terdapat pula secarik kertas yang disangkutkan di puncak kado.

"Ini pasti milikmu, Miyuki-senpai. Maaf karena sempat membaca isi ucapan yang tertera di kertas kecil tersebut."

Miyuki menerima kotak tersebut dengan wajah bingung.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia segera ingat kado yang tertinggal. Faktor mengapa pada hari itu Eiya menangis kencang.

"Terima kasih, Toujou."

"Hai!"

Rombongan pengantar barang serta merta Toujou sudah pergi. Miyuki yang sedang tidak mau repot meminta beberapa petugas membawa kotak tersebut ke dalam salah satu kamar kosong. Keadaan rumah masihlah sangat beratakan karena setelah renovasi kamar untuk kazei (kedua anaknya dan Eijun sudah menetap di rumahnya), maka datang giliran renovasi untuk kamar Eiya. Renovasi tidak diadakan bersamaan karena beberapa alasan.

Ruang santai menjadi tujuan utama. Hari semakin dingin dan hujan turun terhitung dua kali sehari.

Setelah duduk di salah satu sofa khusus satu orang, Miyuki memutuskan untuk melihat apa isi di dalam kotak tersebut.

Dan ternyata—

Sebuah boneka tanuki berukuran cukup besar. Pantas saja ukuran kotak kado sungguhlah tidak biasa.

"… huh?"


End file.
